Un petitdéjeuner raté
by Alexiel974
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même ! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut faire rater un petit déjeuner entre Élisabeth et John ?


Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis, Les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Si c'était le cas, Ronon et Teyla serait ensembles depuis longtemps… Et la série ne se jamais arrêtée ! Non mais ! ) Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui (j'espère) de ceux qui me liront.

_Un petit-déjeuner raté. _

La sonnette si particulière d'Atlantis retentit. John sortit de la salle de bain (habillé !), en terminant de s'essuyer le visage. Il actionna l'ouverture de la porte. Derrière elle, se tenait la dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis.

Il sourit.

La jeune femme tenait un panier.

« Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Je suis tout à vous, Elisabeth. répondit le militaire en lui retournant son sourire. Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

- ça, c'est une surprise ! Vous verrez. On y va ? »

John acquiesça et sortit de ses quartiers.

Les deux dirigeants de la cité se dirigèrent vers le hangar à jumper. En chemin, ils croisèrent Teyla, à qui Elisabeth avait confié la cité pour les quelques heures à venir. John avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il allait sortir un peu son amie de leur routine sur la cité. Et quoi de mieux qu'un dimanche pour ça !

Le jumper s'éloigna de la cité lantienne en direction du continent. Il faisait un temps magnifique sur le continent. Le jumper fut délicatement posé par son pilote dans une clairière et ses occupants sortirent de l'appareil.

Elisabeth se dirigea vers un grand arbre (dont elle ignorait parfaitement le nom, et elle s'en fichait bien, d'ailleurs) Pendant ce temps, John se dirigea vers un sous-bois. Lorsqu'il revint, le militaire s'aperçut qu'Elisabeth avait dresse un petit déjeuner pique-nique pour eux deux. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il demanda :

« Alors, que nous avez-vous préparé, madame la dirigeante ?

- Un petit-déjeuner à la française, colonel Sheppard !

- A la française ?

- Oui ! répondit la dirigeante alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers l'arbre. Café, croissants, pain français, du…

- AAAH ! »

Le cri du militaire fit sursauter Elisabeth, qui se retourna vers lui, pensant se trouver face à des wraiths…

Mais, non ! John était seul. Il avait reculé de quelques pas. Le teint pâle, il fixait les aliments que la jeune femme avait disposés sur la nappe. Les aliments ? Non. John fixait un et un seul aliment.

« John ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » demanda Elisabeth en s'approchant de lui.

John ne semblait pas avoir entendu la jeune femme, mais elle put distinguer les paroles que John prononçait à voix basse.

« Non, non, non, je peux pas, je peux pas…

- John ! » appela la dirigeante en lui prenant le bras.

Cette interjection ramena le militaire sur terre (enfin, sur Atlantis) Il regarda Elisabeth. Cette dernière fut effrayé de voir la peur dans les yeux du militaire. D'autant que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui pouvait provoquer cette peur.

« John, répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie à ce point ? »

John resta silencieux.

Elisabeth soupira. Elle était vraiment inquiète de l'attitude si inhabituelle de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

« John, nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Je vais ramasser…

- Non ! Laissez-ça, s'il vous plait. » répliqua John.

Elisabeth resta interdite quelques secondes puis suivit John dans le jumper. Le retour se fit en silence. Mais arrivés à la cité, Elisabeth demanda à John d'aller voir le Dr Beckett, ce que John fit un peu à contrecœur. Un peu plus tard, elle se rendit elle-même à l'infirmerie. Elle y trouva le docteur Beckett. Elisabeth lui demanda des nouvelles de John. Nouvelles que Beckett lui donna. John allait bien, si ce n'est une petite phobie, peu courante.

« Une phobie ? Mais de quoi John a-t-il peur? demanda Elisabeth, qui tentait de se remémorer la scène du matin.

- John souffre de butyrophobie.

- De buty-quoi ?

- Butyrophobie. La peur… du beurre.

Voilà ! C'était le premier Os de ma série "_Peurs sur Atlantis_" J'ai l'intention d'en écrire d'autres, des petits OS sur le même thème, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!! Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
